Third Time's the Charm
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Spinoff of All My Dreams Chapter 60 and The Smile on Your Face Chapter 43.  Artie and Quinn go to see Harry Potter for the 3rd time.  It doesn't exactly go how Quinn planned, but it's all good.  Shameless fluff.  Join us on the Quartie Forum & Community!


"Quinn, I really wish you'd let us dress up," Artie said, fidgeting slightly as they waited outside the theatre.

"I told you...no dressing up," she whispered, leaning down to be eye-level with him.

He smirked. "And I told you...the wheelchair accessible part of this theatre is like a balcony above the other seats...As you know, seeing as we've already been here twice for this movie...not to mention all the other movies we've seen. Assuming there's no one else there...it wouldn't have mattered if costumes had made...that more difficult."

She laughed. "I still can't believe I let you talk me into seeing this again. I mean...I love Harry Potter, but for what we've spent on tickets to see this, we could have just bought the DVD when it comes out."

Artie gasped. "Quinn! It's HARRY POTTER. It's THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF HARRY POTTER. We'll be telling our grandchildren about this one day!"

"You're already planning for us to have grandchildren?"

His face went beet red. "I...I..."

She smiled. "I wouldn't be opposed to that...eventually"

He just stared at her. As he was scrambling for something to say, the line moved ahead, and they moved through the door. He paid for their tickets, and they made their way to their seats.

* * *

"I wish they'd shown the part where his ear got blown off," Artie whispered into Quinn's ear.

She grimaced. "Why would you want to see that?"

"Are you kidding? Did you see the size of that hole? That would have been awesome!"

Quinn leaned backward in her seat, sighing. Leave it to Artie to be completely oblivious to the fact that she had been subtly throwing herself at him ever since the movie started. They'd started out sitting side by side, and she'd gradually moved so that she was leaning up against his shoulder, with her head on his arm.

And he just sat there, completely engrossed in the movie.

Finally, she decided that maybe subtlety was not the answer.

"Artie," she whispered in his ear, "this movie is really turning me on."

That got his attention.

"Me t...Wait...Harry Potter is turning you on? Seriously?"

She pulled back a bit. "Did you just almost say me too? Is Harry Potter turning YOU on?"

"Um..." his face turned about three shades redder than his sweater. "Maybe I should have been more specific. The person I'm watching Harry Potter WITH is turning me on."

She grinned. "That's better. I would have been slightly worried if three teenage wizards running around in the forest had turned you on. Although...Hermione is kind of hot."

He stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He was about to say something, but before he could she moved over and sat on his lap.

"This seat is WAY more comfortable than that one," she said, moving around until she was comfortably against his chest. "It's also warmer."

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm like an arm chair. Like an...Artie chair. This isn't helping the mood here, is it?"

She tried not to laugh. "No...it's romantic."

"Yes, because me comparing myself to furniture is romantic," he said.

"Oh be quiet," she said, turning her head. "Now would be a good time to kiss me."

She placed her lips onto his, and he kissed her back.

And then she noticed his eyes lingering on the screen.

"Artie. If you don't stop looking at the screen and kiss me like you mean it, I'm either turning you around so you can't see at all, or leaving so you can be alone with the movie. Your choice."

"Sorry," he said. "But did you seriously think that we could come to Harry Potter and I would NOT be distracted. It's the BEGINNING OF THE END, woman!"

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, before Quinn decided to take charge. She decided to let the fact that he had just called her "woman," slide. She stood up, and moved behind him. Then she turned his chair so that he was facing the opposite direction, and plopped down on his lap.

"Now. This was supposed to be romantic. Let's go."

He grinned. "I think it's hot when you take charge of the situation."

"Well, you were being pretty much useless, so..." she trailed off. "You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. In this light, they look..."

"Even more amazing than usual?" he said, drawing her closer.

"Yes, even more amazing than usual. If that's possible," she said.

"Making out in the theatre totally makes me feel dangerous," he whispered into her ear, before kissing her neck.

She laughed.

"What? It's true. I feel like James Bond!"

"Can you try saying that with Sean Connery's accent?" she whispered, trying to suppress the grin spreading wider across her face with every second.

After several failed attempts at sounding like Sean Connery, one of which sounded more like he had an Asian accent of some sort, he gave up, and nuzzled into her neck, hoping she'd forget that he was supposed to be sounding like Sean Connery.

It worked.

* * *

During the intermission, Quinn went and grabbed them a couple of drinks. The area they were in was quite warm, and when she came back she noticed that Artie had taken off his sweater.

"Is that some sort of hint?" she asked, handing him his drink.

"What? I was hot. You also look kind of warm...maybe you should take that off," he said, tugging at the sleeve of her cardigan.

She sat down in her seat, and started to shrug out of her sweater.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said, pulling it off her shoulders.

"Always a gentleman," she said, grinning.

"I will admit, my motives may be twofold," he said, once she'd folded her sweater beside her. "I think you should never wear a sweater over that shirt again. It's just...wow."

"I thought you might like it," she said. "But now I'm kind of cold. I think I need you to warm me up."

He grinned obligingly, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

By this point, the movie was nearing the end, and for the remainder they just sat with their arms wrapped around each other. Artie realized they had missed about half the movie, but he didn't care. Besides, he was going to tell his grandchildren one day that he and their grandma had made out during the first part of the last Harry Potter movie (which he imagined would be a legend by that time).

As the end credits rolled, Artie turned to Quinn. He could hear her sniffling quietly beside him.

"Are you crying?"

"I can't believe they killed Dobby. That's SO SAD. I know we've seen it before, but it doesn't get any less heartbreaking."

He wrapped his arm around her. "It's ok, Quinn...he's just computer pixels. No house elves were harmed during the making of this film."

She laughed and placed a kiss on the top of his head, as they made their way out of the theatre.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, life has been a little crazy, and I've been incredibly unmotivated to do...anything.**

**If you're not already there, be sure to join us in the Quinn/Artie forum, as well as the community!**

**Also, obviously I don't own Harry Potter. Or Glee.**


End file.
